wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
US Task Force
The US Task Force is one of the major battlegroups of the Busan Pocket campaign, appearing to aid the defenders at Busan. Description They appear on the third day of the campaign to help the ROK Army Reserve by staging an amphibious assault behind the main frontline around Busan at Seoul. Within a week of landing, the task force is able to capture the regions of Cheorwon and Sokcho, establishing a defensive line across the Korean peninsula and cutting off North Korean forces around the Busan Pocket. Composition The battlegroup is composed of a total of 8 formations including pre-deployed formations. '12th Marine Regiment' One of the pre-deployed formations available, it is similar to the 13th Marine Regiment. The main difference is in the support available, the 12th Regiment has 4 M1097 Avengers and more offshore support. The 12th Marine Regiment lacks armour, and is slightly more of an infantry-focused formation. It consists of: *4 x TACOM + LVTP-7A1 *2 x FOB *8 x M35 Cargo *8 x SMAW + LVTP-7A1 *24 x US Marines '90 + LVTP-7A1 *4 x M1097 Avenger *4 x Navy SEAL + UH-1N Twin Huey *2 x TACOM + LCM 8 *4 x Oliver Hazard Perry *2 x Strb 90H *4 x Monitor 105 *2 x LCU 1610 '24th Armored Battalion' One of the pre-deployed formations available, it maintains a set of M60A1 ERAs which are more than capable of putting the hurt on the North Korean tanks it encounters. However, many of its tanks are actually sea-based, once the fight for Seoul is over it will not be able to deploy many tanks in battle. '13th Marine Regiment' This Marine Regiment has ships and M60 tanks at their disposal which enable them to land on Seoul's beaches. Moreover Marines in amphibious craft will offer some quality support. Do not hesitate to deploy this regiment to seize or defend Seoul! It costs 20 points to deploy, and consists of: *4 x TACOM + LVTP-7A1 *2 x FOB *8 x M35 Cargo *8 x SMAW + LVTP-7A1 *24 x US Marines '90 + LVTP-7A1 *4 x M727 I-HAWK *8 x LAV-M *8 x M60A1 ERA *2 x LAV-25 Scout *2 x TACOM + LCM 8 *12 x M60A1 ERA + LCM 8 *2 x Oliver Hazard Perry *4 x Strb 90H *2 x LCU 1610 '25th Armored Battalion' Captain Chavez's M60A1s can be deployed to Seoul to offer armored reinforcements. They are out of date, but they will do in case of an emergency. Beware. This battalion has no logistics and only a limited chain of command. It costs 10 points to deploy, and consists of: *1 x CMD M60A1 *24 x M60A1 AOS Pattons '72nd Armored Battalion' This battalion is equipped with new M1A1s and can be deployed in Seoul harbor. It is a force capable of overturning any opposition. Beware, however. It is vulnerable to infantry and air raids, so do not deploy it on its own! It costs 25 points to deploy, and consists of: *1 x CMD M60A1 *12 x M1A1 Abrams *2 x M3A2 Bradley CFV '3rd Artillery Company' Captain Miller's artillery company can be deployed to Seoul harbor. It has 155mm M109A2 batteries and 81mm mortars for close support. With its several FOBs it can be used for long periods of time. It costs 10 points to deploy, and consists of: *2 x FOB *12 x M109A2 *4 x LAV-M '25th Sea Attack Squadron' These sea hawks are armed with Hellfire anti-tank missiles and represent a very mobile force against against enemy heavy tanks. Beware. This strike force requires regular ammunition supplies. It costs 15 points to deploy, and consists of: *2 x AH-1J Cobra *8 x SH-60B Seahawk '773rd Light Attack Squadron' One of the pre-deployed formations available, it has the top-end of US gunship helicopters with the AH-1T Seacobra IP and the AH-1W Supercobra, they are heavily armed with autocannons, ATGMs, rockets for the Seacobra and AA missiles for the supercobra. It consists of: *2 x AH-1J Cobra *8 x AH-1T Seacobra IP *4 x AH-1W Supercobra Tips & Tricks *Out of all the formations the most important is probably the Light Attack Squadron as the North Koreans lack good anti-air vehicles, proper usage can allow you to win entire battles by careful and deliberate hunting of Command Vehicles. *Despite the description, you SHOULD probably hesitate to deploy the 13th regiment alongside the 12th given its almost identical composition to the already-deployed 12th regiment, even though having more US Marines sounds nice, you will rarely -if ever- need to deploy more than 10 units of Marines at a time. Instead, you can keep them back from the battle for Seoul and then use them to pursue and destroy the retreating North Korean units at Cheorwon, netting an easy two territories in a single turn. Gallery WRD US Task Force.png|Ingame icon Category:Armies Category:NATO armies Category:Red Dragon battlegroups